headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Leopard Man, The
Category:Films | running time = 96 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = | followed by = }} The Leopard Man is an American horror film of the psychological thriller subgenre. It was directed by Jacques Tourneur with a script written by Ardel Wray. It is based on a novel written by Cornell Woolrich called Black Alibi, which was first published in 1942. The film was produced by RKO Radio Pictures and released theatrically in the United States on May 8th, 1943. The premise of the movie revolves around a series of murders, which appear to be animal attacks, but is actually the work of a deranged killer who is inspired by the primal savagery of a leopard. Plot Cast Notes & Trivia * Copyright MCMXLIII, RKO Radio Pictures, Inc.. * Leopard Man, Leopard Man (1943), The Leopard Man, The Leopard Man (1943), and Leopard Man, The (1943) all redirect to this page. * This film is included on the Val Lewton Horror Collection DVD set, which was originally released by Turner Home Entertainment on October 4th, 2005. Amazon.com; The Val Lewton Horror Collection; DVD set; Original release. It was re-released by Warner Home Video on January 29th, 2008. Amazon.com; The Val Lewton Horror Collection; DVD set; Re-release * The tagline for this film is, "A shriek in the night--another victim torn to pieces by claw and fang! Is it man-like beast or beast-like man that picks only beauty as prey -- and why?". * Production on The Leopard Man began on February 9th, 1943. Principal photography and production concluded on March 8th, 1943. * Despite the title of this film, there is no actual "Leopard Man" present here. The antagonist is actually a serial killer inspired by the primal savagery of a leopard. * Actress Tuulikki Paananen is credited as Tula Parma in this film. * There are a total of only nine credited cast members in this film. * Actress Margo's full name is María Marguerita Guadalupe Teresa Estela Bolado Castilla y O'Donnell. This is her only work in the horror genre. * Director Jacques Tourneur is also known for directing the 1942 film Cat People, which involves similar themes as this film. * The name of the leopard featured in this film is Dynomite. Recommendations * Cat People * Curse of the Cat People, The * She-Wolf of London External Links * * * * The Leopard Man at Wikipedia * * References Keywords Cemetery | Coroner | Dancer | Funeral | Leopards | Mexico | Police department | Police officer | Psychopath | New Mexico Sheriff | Serial killer | Singer | Smoking | Waiter ---- Category:RKO Radio Pictures Category:1943 films Category:Black and white films Category:Horror Film List Category:Jacques Tourneur Category:Ardel Wray Category:Val Lewton Category:Roy Webb Category:Robert De Grasse Category:Mark Robson Category:Dennis O'Keefe Category:Jean Brooks Category:Isabel Jewell Category:James Bell Category:Margaret Landry Category:Abner Biberman Category:Tuulikki Paananen Category:Ben Bard Category:Films with crew categories